


Absolutely Perfect

by writingowls



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Cyrus, panicked tj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingowls/pseuds/writingowls
Summary: Cyrus knew that day at the bench at Andi’s party meant something, but he didn’t know what exactly. The first few days at school after were, awkward to say the least, not exactly knowing what to do or say to each other. All they did was steal looks from each other, looking away quickly with burnt faces when their eyes would meet. Their friends saw this, and declared it ridiculous, so they would interact when they and company were around, and it seemed everything was fine and dandy; they were still friends. But both boys knew they wanted something more, not knowing how to approach it or ask. Until now.Cyrus must have been silent for far too long, because TJ starts to panic. “Or not, it’s ok, I get it if you’re uncomfortable now, I’ll go, this was a bad idea any-”“No no, it’s not. I would love to go with you.”TJ’s panic fades and he smiles at Cyrus, and Cyrus smiles back. “Yeah?”“Yeah.”
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Absolutely Perfect

Cyrus fiddles with the bottom of his shirt as he makes his way to the movie theater. He takes out his phone, double checking that, yes, this was the place. He eyes the time, and yep, it was 30 minutes before the time that they had agreed to meet. Classic Cyrus, so nervous that he would be late that he instead shows up way too early. But hey, could you blame him? It was his first date after all. 

Ok, maybe not his first date, but first date with a _boy,_ a boy, who he really liked, and it seemed really liked him too. Cyrus smiles as he remembers how the sweet boy approached him that day. 

_“Hey! Underdog,” TJ calls, using the old nickname. Cyrus turns around and smiles at the boy, who is now walking up towards him._

_“Hey TJ, what’s up?”_

_TJ hesitates, yet smiles, trying to get the words out. He puts a hand behind his neck as he gets the words out._

_“Well, uh, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me somewhere on Friday?” TJ gets out, waiting for Cyrus’ response._

_Cyrus beams. “Yeah, of course! Who else would be there? I could ask the guys if they’re free and want to come too, where to?” Cyrus replies. At this however, TJ frowns, which confuses Cyrus. “Hey what’s wrong, you know they’re totally ok with you now right, I’m sure they’d be fine-”_

_“No, no Cyrus I know,” TJ interrupts, and hesitates yet again. “I-I was just kind of hoping it could just be the two of us,” TJ’s checks reddening as he makes the confession. “Alone.”_

_At this the two boys redden even more, Cyrus becoming even more bewildered, and growing silent. Was TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team, asking him out on a date? And getting shy about it too?_

_Cyrus knew that day at the bench at Andi’s party meant something, but he didn’t know what exactly. The first few days at school after were, awkward to say the least, not exactly knowing what to do or say to each other. All they did was steal looks from each other, looking away quickly with burnt faces when their eyes would meet. Their friends saw this, and declared it ridiculous, so they would interact when they and company were around, and it seemed everything was fine and dandy; they were still friends. But both boys knew they wanted something more, not knowing how to approach it or ask. Until now._

_Cyrus must have been silent for far too long, because TJ starts to panic. “Or not, it’s ok, I get it if you’re uncomfortable now, I’ll go, this was a bad idea any-”_

_“No no, it’s not. I would love to go with you.”_

_TJ’s panic fades and he smiles at Cyrus, and Cyrus smiles back. “Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

And here Cyrus was, 30 minutes early to a date he didn’t even know was a date at first. He checks the time. Great, only 25 minutes now. He groans. 

_Well, I’m here now,_ he thinks. _Might as well pass the time._ So he takes out his phone and decides to play Angry Birds, the ultimate time passer. 

Only 15 minutes pass before Cyrus hears quick footsteps approaching him. 

“Oh my god, am I late _again?_ I literally put an alarm this time,” a panicked voice arises.

His date has arrived.

“Cyrus, I am _so sorry._ Did I keep you waiting long?” the basketball player asks, still in a panic. 

Cyrus smiles. “TJ, don’t worry about it, you’re early. I was just too early, so it’s my fault. And no, it hasn’t been that long,” he reassures his date, yet avoiding his eyes. 

_His date._ Cyrus doesn’t think he’ll get tired of that. 

“Oh ok, I’m glad. Let’s go in then.”

TJ looks more calmed down, as they pay for their tickets and make their way to their theater to watch, unfortunately for Cyrus, a horror film, courtesy of TJ. Cyrus couldn’t resist when TJ spoke so happily and excitedly when he suggested the movie to watch --he had been waiting for ages for it to come out-- so Cyrus agreed to watching it with him, in spite of himself.

They sit in the theater, that is in fact empty. They were so early that not even the advertisements had started, so they just talked. Talked because, well, they were still friends after all, right?

But Cyrus had still yet to look up into TJ’s eyes; it was like there was a spell that didn’t allow him to even so look up to his face. That is, until, TJ calls him out on it. 

“Cyrus? What is it, are you ok?” the boy asks, moving so that he could see Cyrus’ face, and in turn making Cyrus finally look at TJ’s face, of which Cyrus is not entirely ready for. Cyrus now takes this time to take TJ in. He is greeted by sea green eyes -that he could get lost in forever if he could- that are filled with concern and worry. Cyrus’ own brown eyes survey TJ’s face as he now finds him different, but not knowing exactly why or how. 

But Cyrus doesn’t have the time to wonder once he realizes how close his and TJ’s faces are to each other. Their noses are almost touching, and Cyrus can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He starts to imagine, or he’s pretty sure he is, because TJ’s eyes flicker down before looking back up to Cyrus’ own eyes. He seems to be searching for something, and seems to make a decision as TJ ever so slowly starts to lean in even closer to Cyrus. He can feel his eyes start to flicker shut-

“AND WE WILL NOW HEAR FROM OUR SPONSORS, AS A REMINDER, PLEASE SILENCE YOUR CELL PHONES-”

The two boys jump apart from each other, both hearts beating a hundred miles an hour at the sounds of the advertisement. Cyrus feels heat rushing up all the way up to his ears, and once again finds himself avoiding TJ’s glance, or even looking at him for that matter. He sneaks a glance, and just sees TJ, with a look of annoyance, too avoiding to look at Cyrus, only focusing on the advertisements now on the large screen. Yet Cyrus still sees hints of a pink shade on TJ’s cheeks, and he only smiles because, was TJ Kippen, scary basketball captain of Jefferson, _actually blushing?_

Cyrus only smiles, he absolutely loved it, he only thought that it was the cutest thing ever. And he only continues to look at the boy, now mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Funny; before he couldn’t even look at him, now he can’t _stop_ looking at him. As he looks, Cyrus finally spots what it was that made TJ look so different, something that he couldn’t believe he didn’t notice before. 

“Wait, wait, _your hair!”_ Cyrus gaspes, looking at the sight in front of him, making the other turn to face him. Cyrus ignores the beating of his heart as TJ looks at him because, here he was, TJ Kippen, _without his hair gelled_. 

TJ looks almost shy as he turns away from Cryus. “Yeah well, I couldn’t find my hair gel, and I didn’t want to be late, so here we are,” he answers, demonstrating his hair. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” he adds, running a hand through his now messy hair, shocking because at school, there was never a hair out of place.

Cyrus smiles. “Well I did notice. And I like it a lot. It’s nice to see this part of you.” Cyrus somehow gains newfound confidence, as he adds, “It’s kind of cute.”

This seems to catch TJ by surprise, as it leads to TJ, again, turning away from Cyrus, sure enough so that he might not see a blush that rose up to his cheeks. This, again, makes Cyrus smile; he never imagined that he would have that effect on someone, when it seemed anyone could have that effect on him. 

“Well then,” TJ finally replies after a commercial goes by. “I guess it’s too bad that I found my contacts this morning.” 

Cyrus misses the hidden message of this comment, just marveling at the fact of, “ _You wear glasses?”_

TJ chuckles as he looks over to Cyrus, and with a smile ignores the question, and just responds, “You look kind of cute too,” and turns back to the movie screen, reaching its final advertisements. 

It was now Cyrus’ turn to look away, once again, trying to tame the rapid speed of his heart. He looks down at his outfit, picked out by Andi and Buffy, who he called over the day of the date.

_“Won’t I need a sweater, it’s going to be cold, you know how movie theaters are always freezing.” Cyrus says in response to Buffy and Andi telling him to go in only his green button-up shirt._

_“Yeah, it’s just cold in the theater, it’s pretty warm outside, don’t even worry about it,” Andi responds, helping him put back all the clothing all around his room. “And you don’t want to be carrying that around once you’re outside do you?”_

_“Plus, TJ always wears a hoodie, so if you do get cold, I bet TJ will give you his hoodie when you’re inside,” Buffy adds on, wiggling her eyebrows. Andi winks, but Cyrus rolls his eyes._

_“Please, why would he do that, he’ll just get cold himself!” Cyrus responds to the weird comment, trying to just focus on cleaning up his room._

_“He would do that because you’re cold, simple as that,” Andi replies, stating it as if it were the obvious. “TJ would do anything for you, even if it was going to harm him.”_

_Buffy nods, but Cyrus shakes his head, denying it even if the comment made his cheeks flush and smile. Was that really true?_

_“Anyways Cyrus,” Buffy said as they finish up putting the clothes away. “How are you feeling?”_

_“Yeah are you nervous?” Andi adds on, turning to face him._

_“Guys, it’s not like this is my first date,” Cyrus says and sits down on his bed. “This isn’t even the first time I dated someone, I dated Iris, remember?”_

_Andi and Buffy look at each other, and go and sit down on either side of Cyrus on the bed._

_“Yeah we know Cyrus,” Andi answers with a smile._

_“But this is a first for something,” Buffy says, taking his shoulder. Cyrus doesn’t reply, only looks down and fiddles with his hands. Of course he knew that._

_And that’s what made him the most nervous of all._

_Because well, what if he was wrong? What if TJ realized that it was a mistake, and he didn’t want to do this with Cyrus. Maybe TJ will realize that he doesn’t actually feel that way for Cyrus, he just confused about his feelings since they’re such good friends. Maybe they’ll realize that they’re just supposed to be friends, and that’s what they'll ever be. Maybe this goes through and the date is horrible, and they would never be able to talk to each other again, it won’t be the same. Maybe-_

_“Cyrus calm down, you’re shaking,”_

_He feels two hands taking his own, trembling in fear. He can almost feel tears on the rims of his eyes, and he feels those being taken away as well._

_“Cyrus, you have nothing to worry about. TJ really likes you, we can tell,” Andi comforts him with a smile, rubbing his back._

_“Think about all that he’s done to be your friend, that couldn’t have been for nothing right?” Buffy adds. “Just be yourself, and everything will be ok.”_

_“And even if it doesn’t we’ll be here, picking up the broken pieces and wiping away tears. Who needs boys anyways?” Andi jokes, hoping to lighten the situation. And it works, it gets a laugh out of Cyrus._

_“Thanks guys,” Cyrus manages to get out. “I just really like him.”_

_The two girls hold him in a tight embrace, reassuring him that everything will be ok._

_And Cyrus was now sure that everything was going to be._

Until it got way too cold in the theater. 

He was fine for a while, even the movie wasn’t too bad. It was only the beginning though, nothing too scary ever happens in the beginning of scary movies. He manages to get through with only a few jumps and peeps, to which TJ looks over to him to make sure he was okay. Cyrus only smiles at him, and TJ gives him an even bigger smile back before returning to the movie, he was really interested in it. But those smiles helped give Cyrus more strength to continue on. 

But Cyrus is sure that he’s shivering at this point, and he doesn’t know how he was going to survive. He curses his friends’ plans, because he was sure that TJ wasn’t going to look at him when he was so interested in the movie. He looks over to TJ, and sure enough, he is wearing one of his basketball hoodies. So -and only because TJ is so interested in the movie that Cyrus is sure that he won’t notice- he scoots over in his seat to move closer to TJ, making it so at least the arm that was against TJ’s hoodie was warmer than the rest of his body. 

It seems to work for a while, and Cyrus considers it an ultimate success because TJ hardly even notices either, until a big jumpscare comes from the screen; which makes Cyrus jump up, take TJ’s arm, and hide his face in his chest, all before TJ can even understand what is happening. 

Cyrus doesn’t even register what he’s doing with his heart beating out of his chest, until he feels an arm come around him. 

“Hey, are you alright Cyrus?” TJ says softly, not wanting to frighten the boy any further. Cyrus nods, but doesn’t lift his head up to meet the other boy’s eyes. 

TJ is not convinced, as he adds, “If you want we can leave now, I don’t want you to get so scared all the time.”

At this Cyrus looks up at the boy and frantically shakes his head, because no, he doesn’t want to leave, he doesn’t want to ruin this date, even if he might have some nightmares tonight. 

TJ is reluctant, but says okay anyways. “If you need anything, just know that I’m here, okay?” Cyrus smiles, and nods his head. TJ moves his arm down to rub Cyrus’ shoulder, and makes contact with Cyrus’ skin, now sure, to be as cold as ice. 

“Cyrus, you’re freezing!” TJ whispers, and quickly removes his arm from around Cyrus, as well as moving his body away from Cyrus. Cyrus is disappointed from the sudden removal of his newfound warmth, however, is a few seconds later met with a sweater being put over his head. Cyrus starts to complain, but TJ just shuts him down, telling him that he’s going to be fine. Cyrus surrenders, because one, the hoodie is really warm and he really was freezing, and two, it honestly had one of the greatest smells that Cyrus ever inhaled. It wasn’t overridden by cologne like many guys started to wear at their age, instead, Cyrus was pretty sure that it smelled like strawberries. 

God, could TJ Kippen get any better?

As Cyrus finishes putting on the sweater, he slowly goes back to the position they were in once before, but this time with Cyrus putting his arms around TJ’s waist. TJ stiffens, but then relaxes as he looks over to Cyrus. 

“I don’t want you to get cold either,” Cyrus says with a smile, and gets a small laugh in return. “Is this okay?” he asks, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable. But he only gets a smile in return, as well as the arm once again wrapping around his shoulders. 

“More than.”

And they stay like that for the rest of the movie, Cyrus still getting scared, but less frequently with the nice boy by his side saying everything was okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They leave the movie theater with smiles and laughs from the end of the movie. 

“I can’t believe they ended such a scary movie with that ending. ‘ _Oh it was all just a dream.’_ ” TJ says holding back laughter.

“Yeah, and then he gets stabbed by the serial killer he was dreaming about defeating. Just seems too cheap to me,” Cyrus replies. He looks over to TJ, “So, was it worth it? Watching the movie? Even with that ending?”

TJ smiles at him before answering. 

“Definitely.” 

Cyrus smiles back, as they start walking. He notices their hands brushing, they usually do. Obviously, Cyrus has paid attention to it in the past, but now it was all he could think about. Well, it has been a lot of what he had been thinking about since the party. He tries to obtain some kind of confidence, and goes to move his hand-

“TJ?”

A voice comes from behind them, making them both spin around, and they find the face of none other than Kira. 

“Oh, uh, hey Kira,” he hears TJ respond, and can feel that TJ takes a step away from him. Cyrus feels his heart drop, all confidence lost. Kira looks over, seeming to realize that TJ was not alone. 

“Oh, Cyrus! I didn’t know you were a fan of basketball!” Kira says, looking at his hoodie. Well, not his hoodie, just the one that he was wearing, which was TJ’s. 

“Oh, you know, with hanging out with Buffy and TJ, guess it’s rubbing off on me,” Cyrus jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It barely works. 

Kira laughs. “Right!” She turns back to TJ. “Well TJ, that movie you wanted to watch came out, do you want to watch it? I heard it’s really good,” she adds with a smile, implying that it was now that she wanted to watch it. Cyrus looks at TJ hesitantly. 

“Oh, thanks Kira, but I’ve already watched it with Cyrus. Maybe some other movie, some other time,” he responds nonchalantly. 

She nods slowly, seeming to process the information. Cyrus gets nervous under her glare, and starts to play with the sleeves that he is now finding way too long. 

TJ breaks the silence. “Well, I’ll see you then,” he says, and starts walking away with Cyrus. 

“Hey,” she calls back before they get too far. They turn back to face her. “You guys look cute together, really. I’m happy for you.” She adds in a smile before turning around and entering the movie theater herself, leaving the two boys behind with confused faces.

Cyrus looks at TJ. “So uh, that was weird?” 

“Yeah, but let’s not let that ruin our date shall we?” TJ answers with a smile.

Cyrus warms up at that. “So… it's not over?”

TJ laughs. “Are you kidding? That was just the beginning. Shall we?” TJ offers his hand out to Cyrus. 

He takes it gratefully. “We shall.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, now watch your step here, it’s kind of descending-”

“Was it really necessary to make me close my eyes?”

“Do you not trust me?”

Cyrus shakes his head. “Of course I do. I just don’t see the big deal.”

TJ chuckles. They come to a stop. “Maybe you’ll see it in three. Two. One.”

“Wait so I can open my eyes now?” Cyrus asks.

“Yea that was your cue,” TJ laughs.

Cyrus opens his eyes, blinking to adjust to the view. He gasps and jumps back at the sight of it.

They were at the park, at the swings more specifically. There, was a little picnic setup, full with sandwiches, strawberries, and possibly most important of all: a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin and- _was that a blueberry macadamia nut muffin_?

Cyrus couldn’t believe his eyes. TJ did all this? For him?

TJ seems to mistake his silence. He starts to panic. “Cyrus? Was this too much? If you want we can leave, I just thought it would be nice since this was where everything kind of started you know? I’d like to think this was where we became friends so I just-”

Cyrus silences him by planting a quick kiss on his cheek that made both boys warm up. Cyrus couldn’t believe how lucky he was; he would have never thought to have a boy that would go to such lengths to show that he cared for him after all they had been through together. Cyrus only looked at the boy with what was possibly the biggest smile he had ever worn in his whole life.

“No TJ, it’s absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> tyrus first date cuz i miss them! hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
